Twist Just in a different category
by Lea Marie Zeier
Summary: Ever wonder happens to Isabel and Cole, what is next for Sam and Grace, or even what happens to the tie-dye girl that was bitten with Cole in Beck's Tahoe. Well here is what I think should happen.
1. Chapter 1

Twist

-Louri-

47 Degrees

I let my eyes flutter open. I tried to get on my feet, but I only fail back to the ground. I just noticed I was naked when I felt the chilling wind against my skin. My head was in pain, and I had no clue what my name is. I think it is Lucy. That can't be it. I pushed myself up, and this time I got on my feet. Louri! That was my name. I slowly started to remember who I was. I now wish I hadn't.

I smelled smoke, and then meat. Somehow my human brain forced my legs to the smell. I knew someone was cooking food, and I was hungry. Then I froze when the memory came to my head. His name was Beck, and I thought he was angel. He saved me from shooting myself. So here I am. Cold in the woods, walking naked to strangers for food. I stopped, when I notice I am not in the same woods I changed in. Did they move me? Now I couldn't remember what I did as a wolf. I remembering gun shots, and a helicopter, I think. I gave up, and wandered to food.

I walked toward the food until I ran into a clothes line. I saw a blue tee and a pair of jeans, that looked my size. I pulled them on, not caring that they where someone elses. I could smell that I was getting closer, so I started crashing though the woods, so they could hear me, and not freak out.

I came up to a cabin. There was a fire pit, and then I saw two males, and a female curled up in a blanket. I started to think what the hell am I going to say to them. One male with yellow eyes looked up at me. Then he looked at the other male who looked very familiar.

"Who are you?" Said the boy without yellow eyes. He looked at me, and wasn't freaking out. You would think if someone came crashing through your yard you would freak out.

"Who are you?" I replied. The boy who looked familiar laughed, and poked the fire with a stick, while the blond headed girl moaned in her sleep. Then a wolf howled, and they didn't even flinch, while I must have jumped twenty feet in the air.

The same boy laughed again and retorted, "Jumpy much? Didn't think you would be scared of something that you are." He sorta glared at me. Don't think he is the friendly type.

I looked at them. I noticed the bacon cooking on a fire pit. " Y-you... must know what I am..." I muttered. I think they must have. I must have been wearing the sleeping girl's clothes.

"I figured you where, but how? Who bit you?" Said the yellowed eyed boy. He looked up at me. He even smiled, he must be like me. Though why is he out here in the cold?

" Beck, he.. he told me there was another way out." I still muttered. It was freezing and my arms where bare.

The familiar one laughed. "You where the tie-dyed in the Tahoe, with Cole?" Yellowed eyed boy questioned. I nodded and he murmured something I didn't hear. He seemed nice. He gestured for me to sit, and so I did. He gave me a extra blanket, and let me eat some bacon. It was all fine till I started to want to know more.

"My name is Louri, and why are you out here?" I asked. It was just two of the questions stuck in my head. I don't understand if they changed like me, why they would be out here.

"Well Ringo here..." The boy named Cole started to talk till Yellow Eyed cut him off, with a glare. I really don't think they get along.

"My name is Sam, and this here is Grace, she has been sick..." Sam said in a shaky voice, and was also cut off. Cole starting talking about how she has been vomiting and starting saying she wanted the woods. So they slept outside. Funny story in a way. Sam then started talking about the pack. I already knew everything though. Guess he was just trying to be nice. So I nodded and ohhhed at the right moments, to be nice also.

The all of the sudden Cole, the boy who seemed rude in a way asked, "Do you want me to show you to the house? Guess you will be staying with us." I nodded, and he got up, and then I followed.


	2. Chapter 2

-Cole-

53 Degrees

I remembered the girl. She was bitten the same time I was. Though, lucky her she stayed as a wolf. Which at the moment I have been having difficulty trying to stay as one. In a way I hated her but, she looked like Isabel. Though instead of blond hair she had a dark brown. In a way it hurt to look at her. Isabel came into my mind when I did.

"So Louri, why?" I asked. She sorta laughed. Her finger brushing against the wall. She looked into my eyes. I panicked and looked out the window. It just brought up to many memories.

"My dad died, and I hated my foster parents." Her voice dropped. She must have noticed that I didn't want to look at her, or that she hated remembering. At least she was smart, and got my question. "And you?" She took a turn at questioning.

I looked at her, and she seemed a little happier. I didn't feel like telling the truth, so I simply said, "My girlfriend's parents made her move away to California. I just missed her to much. You know she looks like you?" Fuck... did I really just say that?

She blushed. "Sorry about your girlfriend, I hope you find a new one." Louri just smiled at me. We looked out at the woods. I noticed her looking at me from the corner of my eye. I just smiled till Sam came in with Grace.

-Grace-

55 Degrees

I saw a girl in my clothes when I first walked in. She stunk of wolf, so I understood. She smiled at me, and in a way she looked like Isabel. I looked at her for awhile. Comparing her to Isabel. Though, soon you could tell it was getting awkward. " Hi... I am Grace." I said. Isabel didn't have sisters right?

She smiled. Must be a nice girl. "My name is Louri Preback. Oh! These must be your clothes. I am sorry. I didn't know, here..." She started to mumble.

"It's okay, keep them." I smiled and waved my hand, sorta gesturing to her. She thanked me and just smiled. I never knew about another wolf. I looked up at Sam, and he kissed me softly. I smiled, even if that wasn't really what I wanted. I just wanted to know who she was.

Cole grinned. "Well I am not going to watch you love birds make out. So I am going to get some coffee. Louri want some?" Cole said in a harsh tone. I wonder what was up. Louri pretty much jumped all over him, and they left. So it was just Sam and me. Finally.

He put his arms around me. "You feeling better?" He asked in the most sweetest tone. I nodded. "That's good." He was about to kiss me, when I felt a sudden pain my stomach, and ran to the bathroom. That's when I threw up. I wiped my mouth, got on my feet slowly. I saw Sam and his yellow eyes in the doorway. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yea just shut the windows. The smell of meat is making me sick." Right after I said it, I paused in my thoughts. Hated the smell of meat, vomiting in the mornings, I have gained weight lately. No I was just thinking funny. I have to have the flu. That's when I notice Sam staring at me. He raised a eyebrow. "It's just the flu I nodded." I don't know if he was thinking what I was thinking, but I was now officially scared.


	3. Chapter 3

-Isabel-

79 Degrees

I jumped into the cool water. Today was going to be a day when I am going to forget my life at Mercy Falls, and have some fun. I have been locking myself in my room at my aunts house, telling myself I am going to kill my dad when he sold the house, and finally came back to California himself. Thinking about Cole is another I do. The way he smiled, his eyes, and.. Dammit I was thinking about him again. This may take some work. I got lost in my thoughts for awhile till someone said something to me.

"Looking sexy Isabel." Carter flirted. He was a boy I dated before I moved to Minnesota. When I came back he thought we where back together. Though, somehow my rude, snappy comments didn't get it in is head, I wasn't interested.

I rolled my eyes. "Get a life, and go piss on a bush." I said while I splashed him with large amounts of water. He just laughed, and splashed me back. This is why I miss Mercy Falls, there wasn't idiots like him there. I decided to just swim away, to maybe my only friend in California, Kate. She was a person that just went with the flow. Making me actually liking her.

"Hey," She said doing a little dance while in the water, so it looked funny. "Jeez, Izy you need to smile more." She said cheerfully. I could see she was trying not to be rude, and just to be nice. Right now I didn't care.

"Don't call me that, my name is Isabel, not Izy." I snapped. She put her hands up. Her face looked like she really was scared. The she smiled, and I knew she was just acting.

"Don't hit me" she giggled. I smiled. Maybe for the first time for almost a year. She started to goof off, and so did I.

Maybe it won't be that bad. "Isabel your phone is ringing." Somebody said. I got out of the pool to answer it. I bet the fun is over.

"Hello? This better not be Grace. Even if we are friends, I just want on normal day here in California." I said rudely.

"Da," said a voice, that was even worse then Grace. It was Cole.

-Cole-

60 Degrees

"Why the hell are you calling me?" Isabel asked in a rude tone. I really don't know why I called her. I was bored, and seeing Louri made me think of her. I actually haven't talked to her sense I found out she left for California. Long distance wasn't my thing.

I didn't want to tell her about Louri so I just said, "Why the hell haven't you hung up?" She started to laugh then. Almost as if she went crazy. "Are you going stupid or something?" I joked.

"You know what, why haven't I hung up?" She laughed, and then hung up of course. I was starting to wonder why I said that. I threw my phone across the room. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away Sam." I groaned. I turned around when I didn't hear him leave. "Oh, hi Louri. Sorry, I thought you where Sam." I said apologetically. In a way I felt bad, though I still didn't want to talk to anyone.

She smiled. "It's fine, I was just bored." I still didn't want talk, even if she was bored. So I got up, grabbed her face. Then I kissed her. Hard.


	4. Chapter 4

-Sam-

52 Degrees

It was almost summer, and Grace hasn't shifted for almost two months. I was starting to think the cure worked, just like it did on me. Though today her vomiting has got me thinking it may not work a second time. I was afraid, I just got Grace back, and I didn't want to give her up yet.

I put her to bed, about an hour ago. I started to make bread. Time was passing as I peacefully made it, but by the time I took it out of the oven, I found it burnt. Grace being sick was haunting me. I was so busy thinking about it I turned to oven up to high. Making bread was a way to calm down, but today I was thinking to hard. I threw it out, and went to the couch, and opened up my Rilke.

Cole walked into the room. "What's up, Ringo?" He said. He headed straight to the fridge. Cole just slammed it shut.

"Nothing... You alright?" I went after him in the kitchen, and looked right up at him. He just grunted, which I took as a yes. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why do you care?" He replied, and just walked back to his room. I decided to just let him cool off. So I went back to my poems. Well I tried to go back to my poems. Most of the time I just fidgeted. What if the cure only worked once? I would lose Grace again. I couldn't stand it, and I went back to see her.

She was awake and smiling. Some relief was let off, but not all. "Hey." Grace whispered. I went off to her, and held her hand.

"How you feeling?" I asked. I checked her forehead. She wasn't feverish, so maybe it really was the flu. She was feverish when she was wanting to shift last time.

"Good. Sam... are you okay? You're really pale." Grace looked up at me. I nodded. "Come sleep with me, I am tired." She said, and so I did. Though, I never fell asleep. It was as if I was awake in a nightmare.

-Louri-

42 Degrees

When Beck first bit me, I thought I would want to stay as a wolf. Though, tonight was different. He kissed me. Which was pretty much everything that was in my head. He kissed me. He really kissed me. I felt hot, and thought I might fall, if I stood up to long. So I sat in my new room looking out of my new window. I saw the stars. I remembered how much I loved the night. Now stepping out there, would make me shift, and for the first time I didn't want to. So I was stuck just looking out my single window.

I thought about hanging with Cole tonight, but he seemed upset. Right after the kiss, his face just fell apart. It actually hurt me. Did I not kiss him well enough? I felt like crying, but I knew deep inside I was happy. He kissed me. Every boy I knew back home, thought I was strange. Even if I was pretty, which I am, boys always thought I was crazy. Plus, I never really knew anyone before I got sent to another foster home. So love never really happened for me.

So having my first kiss with Cole, one of the hottest boys I ever seen, blew my mind. Though I think I have seen him before. I have been trying to remember where else I have seen him before. I knew we both where bitten to together, but we never really talked. Then it hit me. I knew Cole. I knew him. Cole St. Claire. I just kissed Cole St. Claire! I think I was about to throw up. Cole St. Claire the rock-star! I had to tell someone.

I went straight to the office, and to the laptop. Looked up his name, and found his top fan site. I found out he went missing, and people have been looking for him. Then I made a post. I told everyone I kissed him, and knew where he is.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a huge history project. I do not know if I am going to continue with this story. I haven't gotten any reviews, and I really want to know what you guys think. So please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Grace-

56 Degrees

I woke up to sunlight in my eyes. I turned around to find Sam, but he wasn't there. I waited maybe a minute or two for him to come back, but he didn't. Did he go out or something? I stretched my legs and got my lazy butt out of bed.

"No! You can't! You need to forget about her!" I heard Sam yelling. I paused a moment to find out who Sam was talking to. I heard someone yelling back. I couldn't make them out though. It must have been Cole. The voice was to deep for the new girl. What was her name again? Leigh? No.. that wasn't it. Oh well.

The yelling stopped for a second. It was only replaced by my growling stomach. I was walking toward the door until the yelling started again. " I don't give a fuck, Sam! I am going to see her. What if this happened to Grace? You would go get her! So back off my case!" I heard Cole growl. What the hell was going on? I could now hear them clearly. They must be right in front of my room.

"This isn't about Grace! It's about Isabel and you know she is trying to forget about this!" I heard Sam yelling at the top of his lungs. I heard a door shut, must have been Cole's room. Which is across the hall from mine.

I heard shuffling, and some yelling I couldn't quite make out. I think I just heard rock star shifting wolf... "You can't go to California!" Sam hissed.

Cole laughed. "Just watch me Ringo." He just snapped. I was tired of eavesdropping.

I walked out of the room to see Cole with a red suitcase in his arm. Sam with his keys. "What the hell is going on!" I glared at them. They have been fighting lately, but not this bad.

Sam looked at me for a second. Which gave a Cole a opportunity to take the keys. Which he did do. Cole left to his car, and Sam just followed his yelling. I followed them for a bit. Then I just jumped right in front of them. "Stop! Tell me what is going on! Now!" I hissed. I felt left out, or that nobody could hear me.

Sam put his hand to my forehead. "How you feeling?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes, and Cole made I sound which I think was a laugh. Sam shot a glare at him when he did. Which made me giggle. "I'll take that as you feel fine. Nothing is going on. Hungry?" Sam had bright smile om his face. Last time I saw him he looked like he was about to kill himself.

I was hungry though, but I was stronger than that. I wanted answers, and I was going to get them. "Liar. Tell me!" I shot a glare at Sam.

"I am going to California. To Isabel. Now." It was Cole who talked this time. My mouth dropped. Was he really going to see her? I knew there was something going on with them.. but this? "If you keep your mouth open like that, you're going to find a bug in it..." Cole stated. This time I shot a glare at him, and he just laughed.

"Cole you have done bad ideas before but... this one takes the cake?" I spoke up.

"Doesn't it?" Sam said by my side.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I love her, and I am pretty sure you guys figured that out. Now let me go see my baby." I nodded. I am not sure what Sam thought. Then Cole's sentence replayed in my head. Baby. That one word screamed in my head. I can't be having a baby. It was just the flu. Get it out of your head Grace.

My thoughts where interrupted by something. "So I was just a little fun for you?" I saw the new girl glaring at Cole. Everyone was in shock.

**Well I have gotten one review, which pretty much made my day. I would still like to know what the rest of you guys think. It would mean a lot. Oh yea, and if anyone has any ideas what they want to happen in the next coming chapters, please P.M. me. I would love to hear them. One opinion I really need is if Grace does have a baby, Boy or Girl? Any name ideas will also be considered. (This doesn't mean she is having a kid, I am still thinking about it.) Thanks for any ideas, opinions or reviews I get. **


	6. Chapter 6

-Isabel-

85 Degrees

"It's called Flora." I clearly stated.

"Huh?" Kate looked up at me. Not having a single clue what I had just said, never the less what it meant.

"The nail polish. The color is called Floral." I raised my freshly painted nails to her. The very ones she has been starring at. I knew nail polish wasn't on her mind. "Spit it out.."

"What?" She replied to my demand.

I took a deep breath. "What ever is on your mind. You have been acting funny all week. So just tell me!" I raised my eyebrows at her. There is never "Nothing" with Kate. She was carefree, but complex at the same time. She was different though if anything. "Don't get mad... but your not... Isabel anymore. Don't get me wrong your still fun... but your not you. What happened in Minnesota?" Her words stung, but they didn't hurt. I knew I was different. "And don't tell me it's because of your brother's death." Brave. Kate was brave. Most people would never say that. They would never point it out, because they knew it was wrong. Though Kate wanted answers, not excuses. Which was all I was giving her. "Did you meet a boy? Huh is that it?"

That was Kate for ya. Brave, complex, carefree, different and smart. She wasn't some Californian idiot. So of course she knew what was wrong. "It was nothing. We dated for a week tops." I didn't completely lie. Cole and I did only dated for a week officially. Though it was never nothing.

"Lies." Was all she had to that.

"It could never work out. He is stuck there, while I am... here." I told her. It hurt to talk about him. Cole was something. A retard, but still something.

"Call him..."

-Grace-

61 Degrees

It was sunset, and Sam still wasn't home. He still worked at the book store, but he was always home by five. It was almost eight, and I was nervous. Tonight I was going to tell him. I was just going to tell him. If he ever got home.

I tapped my fingers a few more minutes. "Please stop." Louri told me. She watching some stupid reality show on the couch across from me. It was about some stupid pregnant teenagers that whine a lot... Though soon I will just be like them. Though this different... I have wolf blood in me and in about thirteen years I will shift again. See maybe I am not like these reckless teenagers.

The door finally swung open. It scared the crap out me, but I calmed down when I found Sam's face. "Hey!" I jumped to him. It's time.

"Hey I got you something." Sam told me as he pulled something out of his bag. He smiled at me when I looked at it.

"No way! They exist! I can't believe you got me this!" I hugged him. I always wanted a red coffee pot. It was sorta stupid, but I just did.

Sam looked at me. "Ya it was at that creepy antique store. I saw it in the window... and I said I would find one for you... so here." He gave it to me.

"Thanks..." Okay Grace you have to tell him... come on Grace just tell him! "Sam! I have to tell you something!" I burst out before I become to afraid to. It is all comes out rushed, but I said it. Now I have to tell him...

* * *

Sorry it's small, but at least it something. Right? Sorry it has token so long. I was doing a Hunger Games story and I got so caught up with that. Also I am sorry if it's bad, I am wrote it like at midnight. Review though! :)


End file.
